Nudity
Everyone knows what nudity is, let's get into how different cultures feel about it. Hellewasser Hellewasser is a pretty uptight nation and has a very present sense of superiority and inclusiveness, which bleeds down into social interaction as well. People tend to be reserved, stand offish, and elitist, and this includes how they view nudity and sexuality. Nudity is reserved for sexual partners only and generally only in a sexual or medical manner. Hellewasser citizens like to view themselves as above more base instincts, which they view as animalistic. The city itself has laws banning public nudity, and strictly regulates it when it comes to the arts. Toso Nudity in Toso is strictly forbidden except among families. Family units have a strong focus in the city, and nudity among younger members of families is common for the purpose of medicine and cleanliness. Older generations are expected to be self reliant and thus able should only be naked in their own presence. The rules lax again amongst the elderly. Sexual nudity is strictly forbidden and the rules are enforced by law. Strip clubs and prostitution are a lucrative business for crime syndicates. Luccacio In Luccacio nudity is generally sexualized but not illegal. The upper class generally lead a very sexual lifestyle. They act promiscuously and over indulge in most things. Tight fitting and sometimes exposing clothes are popular and add to an air of longing exclusiveness. The lower classes are not encouraged to take part in such activities as they were not socially adept enough to join the elite and thus are not worthy of partaking in the lifestyle. Still, sexuality is more lax in Luccacio than in other Woodruff states, and brothels and strip clubs are relatively common place. Nudity and Sex is a large part of Luccacio's art. Gravvard Nudity in Gravvard is generally something that is socially acceptable. Public bath houses are common place, and nudity at the warmer parts of the coast is typical. Because of the lax attitude towards nudity it is generally not considered sexual unless the situations calls for it to be. Sexuality is not considered a moral issue, just as eating isn't. Yookoomazoo Under the rule of The Dragon Sultan people were treated like servants rather than citizens, and sexual relationships were generally only approved to breed in new servants for the regime. Due to the hot climate, nudity was often tolerated so that people would not overheat. Nudity is still common and clothes are seen in a very utilitarian light. Nudity is never sexualized. Mu Nudity is a fact of life in Mu due to the tropical climate and lack of law. Clothing is often used when in the wasteland as a means of protection, although in settlements people are very likely to be at least partially naked. It is not sexual. Saint Genevieve Nudity is rare in St. Genevieve, mostly because it is situated in the middle of a nasty swamp. Bugs and other pests are common place, as is muck and stinging plants. Saint Genevieve also values social morals on a political scale, and encourages a chaste lifestyle. Nudity is featured in the arts though, especially in alternative art. Mainly because it sells. Russel Cave There are strict laws regarding nudity that originally were set in place as a way to target the cavemen tribes but ultimately entered public morality. Nudity is considered sexual and obscene, but is still somewhat common in both high brow and lower class clubs. Advertising is not allowed to include nudity, but it is often sexual anyway. Nudity often appears in films from Russel Cave to attract a wide audience. Knockany Knockany has a slightly more lax attitude towards nudity, and considers in humorous albeit crude. Nudity generally has a somewhat sexual overtone, but it's not considered a big deal by the common man. The Duke, The Barons, and other noble or upper class families have a different view, seeing nudity as obscene and tasteless. The upper class has a reputation for being uptight and humorless in many ways. Zevko Nudity is a non-issue in Zevko, because the extremely cold weather makes in impractical, and people tend to wear some kind of clothing even in home, in bed, or among family. Nudity is often a part of the theater or ballet, mainly to add an atmosphere of intimacy and vulnerability. People tend to be somber enough to not react to most situations unless provoked, including nudity. Dubwana Nudity is illegal in public. K.S.113 has ruled that a lack of clothing can result in damage from the harsh environment, and has ruled it as a matter of public safety. Indoors nudity is allowed but still uncommon due to religious reasons. Worshipers of The Apparatus believe that you should modify yourself like a machine, and wearing clothing counts as modification. The more religious you are, the more heavily clothed you are likely to be. Nudity is very taboo. Olmexa Nudity is considered sexual for Humans and Denn, but the Cortez Regime was very strict on moral law and so the rebellion has a lax attitude toward it. this is compounded by the heat in Olmexa making heavy clothing uncomfortable. However, at the same time the dangerous and poisonous plant life in the city can be countered with a coat to an extent. Therefore it is not uncommon for rebels to be dressed revealingly under a heavy coat or jacket. Art from Olmexa's non-state artists tends to be very sexual.